Super Spy Wizard
by Archery Shootingstar Bright
Summary: How can Alex concentrate in wizard camp when she's the only one aware of the presence of 2 non-wizards? These 2 non-wizards also each have their own side of the story. Alex senses something's up. The other 2 feel the same. WOWP/Spy Kids/The Incredibles
1. This is how it All Started

"Carmen Cortez, we've got another assignment for you."

"Fire away," the secret agent said.

"There's a newly discovered island with camp sites in it-"

"You mean the Island of Lost Dreams?" Carmen blurted.

"Close. A smaller island beside it by 4.5003 miles. Our stronger technology has been able to hack into its force against satellite identification. There are camp sites in it but a rash of unidentified disasters have been happening there. You'll need to locate its origin a protect the people. It's a private, reserved island for some kind of camp, but you must go undercover there."

"Wait, it Juni coming?"

"Unfortunately not. Juni Cortez has had more business of his own."

"But he's on break," Carmen pointed out.

"From even secret agent work."

"Well, the villain can't be Floop, Minion, or Lisp. It can't be the Toymaker, and it can't be-"

"We're not asking who it can't be; we're demanding to know who it is. You have 48 hours to pack. Dismissed."

"Juni, can I borrow R.A.L.P.H.?"

"What? No! He's my best buddy."

"But I could really use him. You should have thought of that before refusing to come with."

Juni scowled but didn't disagree. "Fine. Take him. Now will you leave me alone when I play Dance Dance Revolution?"

Carmen peeked. It's different."

"Uncle Machete edited it. Now instead of just feet, it's full body motion in surround screen!" Juni cheered as he scored bonus points.

"I should be back by the next two weeks," Carmen told him.

Her parents were proud of her for taking this journey.

"Good luck, honey," her mother hollered.

"Be ready," said her dad.

Carmen waved. She was loaded with all her gear. She was entering the shuttle pod. Then she was off. She knew she was ready.

* * *

Violet Parr and the rest of the Incredibles were on the island from their last adventure. Dash and Vi were allowed to explore the beach area. Who said it couldn't also be a vacation?

Violet was lying in the sun as Dash ran from the cold waves. "Hey, Vi, wanna surf?"

"We don't have a surfboard," Violet said.

"Can we go in your force field?" pleaded Dash.

"Oh fine, I'll go. But I'll go myself first," Violet smirked. She approached the waves steadily. When the water began to reach her knees, Violet plunged into the water, swimming without using her powers.

"Over here!" Dash yelled. He was paddling his feet speedily over a far distance in the ocean. "How many seashells can you find here?"

Violet swam over. "Dash, this is too far away- Dash!" He had ditched her and gone even farther. "How far can you go?"

"Oh I'll show you!" Violet kept on treading water until she didn't see Dash. She turned invisible and burst out of the water to frighten him, but he wasn't there.

Violet worried, What if he drowned? She frantically searched the water. Then Dash laughed from back at the shore. Violet was so annoyed that she swam quickly back, without paying attention to how tired she felt, or how strong the water was.

Instantly, her foot got stuck and caught in something. She fought the water as a forceful current pulled her. But she lost and got swept away, in the direction of another island.

* * *

"All right, it's time to watch pro wrestling!" Jerry Russo announced, sitting on the couch and flipping on the T.V. The family all crowded in the living room to watch the sport. Max, Justin and Alex started squabbling over who gets which seat, but the cheer of the T.V. made then forget.

Suddenly, a breaking news report flashed on. "We interrupt the program that you're viewing to bring sudden breaking news."

"Aw....!" the family complained. Max crossed his arms. "That's bunk. What could be more urgent than pro wrestling?"

The broadcast continued: "On many camp sites, there has been stranger weather occuring. Here are what some witnesses have to say."

Justin hoped they would say, "Oh I just realized that there's nothing to worry about. Let's cut this off."

"Well a snowstorm hit, but the strangest thing was that it didn't come from the ground!" said a random person on the television screen. "The next thing I knew, the whole camp vanished. Then when it appeared again, I asked what happened. The kids and consulers began yelling about a tropical island blinking in and out of reality. I didn't know what to believe; it was freaky."

"What did you do?" asked an interviewer.

"I panicked," said the lady. But her tone sounded as if she never panicked.

"These people's reports have been rejected and ridiculed as some mental effect..." someone else said on the T.V. "And I think it's silly, and might as well be forgotten."

"Well how do you explain this?" someone else shot back. Something flashed on the screen, but the family paid no attention to what was on it and instead turned to face someone in particular.

"Huh, that sounds like something a wizard would do," Theresa said. "Alex....."

Alex burst, "What? How do you know it's me? It could have been another wizard, like,........T.J. Taylor! And besides, why am I always blamed? What could I possibly gain from affecting random camp sites?"

Someone said on TV, "We are identifying the origin of this strange disaster......from Waverly Place? But something's wrong here. There's no way it could come from here."

Everyone glared at Alex. Her brothers even pointed, moving their hands around here. Justin used a spell to make it like a neon sign.

Alex, waving away and vaporizing the neon sign, argued, "What? I didn't do it! Remember when I learned the spell to control static electricity for nine seconds, and I didn't get it right and went nineteen seconds? But nothing happened. ....Right? Unless.....if I didn't get the spell right.....I couldn't have been that far off."

"Remember you tried to make my hair stick up all day?" said Justin.

"But there was a power outage, and the clouds blew up. It was awesome!"  
Max added. "Then a black hole appeared, and we got to skateboard into it."

"Everything but that last part with the black hole is true," Justin indicated, giving Max a weird look. "Because of you, Alex, we had to erase memories twice, and then I think it affected me, too, because I couldn't remember anything after studying for my vocabulary test!"

"Oh, boo-hoo," Alex said dryly. "You got an A on it, let's move on."

"A but no plus!" Justin exclaimed.

"What a tragedy," Alex said sarcastically. Then she got back on topic. "I'm sure I'm not the only wizard in the world that messes things up."

"No, but you still use it for yourself way too often. Alex, you're going to have to learn to control these things," her father stated. "Even if it means going to wizard camp."

"Camp??? Oh, fine. I'll just make it into a beach party," said Alex.

"You're going to camp where the trouble is," her father informed.

"In the North Pole?" Max brought up randomly. The family glanced at him, rolled their eyes, and continued.

"The tropical blinkin island created out of a snowstorm from the ground," Justin said.

"Oooooh," Max taunted. "Cool."

"At least can Dragon come?" Alex asked.

"No," everyone answered; Dragon barked and set the couch on fire. Justin and Max put it out. Alex moaned.

"Hey, while you're there, Alex, can you get me a pineapple hat? I wanna add it to my surprise collection," said Max, naiive of what was going on.

Alex didn't even answer her little brother to tell him just how off-topic that really was. She was too upset about being blamed for something that could have been just anybody or anything.

_Well you know everything's gonna be a breeze  
That the end will, no doubt, justify the means  
You can fix any problem with the slightest of ease  
Yes, please  
But you might find out it'll go to your head  
When you write a report on a book you never read  
With a snap of your fingers, you can make your bed  
That's what I said  
Everything is not what it seems  
When you get all you wanted in your wildest dreams  
You might run into trouble if you go to extremes  
Because everything is not what it seems  
Everything is not what it seems  
When you can have what you want by the simplest of means  
Be careful not to mess with the balance of things  
Because everything is not  
What it seems_


	2. Checking In & Weirded Out

Violet moaned as she broke into consciousness. "Where am I?" She was in a tent, over a bed with towels. She pushed them aside and got up. _Maybe I've been kidnapped and held hostage!_ Worried, she turned invisible and tried to escape. She tiptoed and snuck out but ran into someone.

"Watch it," Carmen said. Violet stayed and waited for her to move. Carmen continued, "You'd better change. You shouldn't wear a supersuit to camp. It's not dress-up party day."

"Wait a second, you can see me?" Violet gasped.

"What, did you think you were invisible?" Carmen laughed. She took off her sunglasses and saw that Violet wasn't visible to her anymore. "Whoa, nice. What kind of technology is in that suit?"

"What kind of technology is in those glasses?" Violet shot back.

Carmen put her glasses away and Violet switched off her power. "Hi, I'm Carmen."

"I'm Violet."

"So, are you a member of this camp?"

_Camp? No one said anything about camp!_ "Uh.....yeah, yeah. I'm here for...whatever you're here for. What are you here for? What kind of camp is this?" Violet asked.

"Oh, I'm not really going here, I'm....partners with someone. If she's going here, then I'm going too, you know?" Carmen lied. After all, she couldn't just say, "I'm a secret agent and I'm here to protect this camp, even though I have no idea what it's for!"

"Oh, then....same here," Violet said quickly. "Camp..........Wizard Training? What?"

* * *

Alex groaned as she set down her backpack. It was only going to be a week, five days if she cooperated. She looked around to make sure no one was in sight. Then she recited a little spell with no supervision (breaking one of the rules). Suddenly, her cabin was a paradise, with decorations like a palace. "If I have to be sent here, I'll be sent here having fun," she told herself.

The young wizard decided to go outside and see the view. Might as well, the cabin was small and crampy. She turned it back to normal and went out. She relaized her mistake when two girls were staring at her cabin.

"Whoa," said Carmen, "What kind of technology is in THAT?"

"Why couldn't the rest place look like that?" Violet said.

"Oh, you must be some other wizards," Alex said. "I memorized this spell before I came."

_Spell?_ the spy and the super thought.

"Oh, you know about those natural disasters happening to this camp lately?" Alex continued.

Violet nodded. "I never knew I'd witness it. You don't think it'll happen while we're here, do you?"

"It'll be over soon, if I can track down its origin," said Carmen.

Alex stopped herself from telling about how she caused it and pretended to laugh. "Do you remember the tracking spell?"

"Seriously, why do you keep on saying 'spell'?" said Carmen and Violet in unison.

"You know, as in 'spell cat' then the next thing you know, I make people get furballs?" said Alex. She made it sound like it was obvious.

Carmen and Violet's eyes grew wide. Did Alex mean.....magic? Was that why it was called Camp Wizard Training?

"Hey, you wanna hang out? We have freeplay while everyone else is checking in."

Soon, the three girls were playing a new sport. That's when they each found out about each other's secret- Alex really was a wizard, Violet really was a super, and Carmen really was a secret agent. They all were dumbfounded about their differences when it was time to go back into the cabins.


	3. Thoughts that Jumped to Conclusions

Violet and Carmen had to pretend to be wizards in order to be allowed on the camp. Alex refused to give them anything.

_What could she be hiding?_ thought Violet. _Isn't wizardry like sorcery? And isn't sorcery usually evil? Alex is probably evil! And what's with Carmen? Yeah, she doesn't have powers, but Syndrome didn't either, and that's what made him so jealous. Carmen might as well be getting revenge on supers for some reason, and I was probably kidnapped, not rescued! Those mysterious gadgets are probably programmed to kill me! Because non-supers always try to destroy us with technology, and sometimes it works!_

_She's trying to make us avoid knowing something,_ thought Carmen. _And Violet, too! I know she lied about being here for someone else. Well, yeah, I lied too. But I did it for the right reason. She has powers, too. She might as well be a sorceress with amnesia. This 'wizard camp' is probably to train them to be good. But they're probably going to tear it down before that happens. I have to stop them! I can't let them get in the way of my mission!_

_Why are they even here if they're not wizards?_ thought Alex. _Let's see, Carmen is a secret agent.....there's a good and bad side of them. She could be undercover to kill people, like during the wars. And Violet, she's a super. But there's a superhero and a supervillain. She didn't say which. And she's really secretive. She's a supervillain, isn't she? Of course, they never call themselves the villains…but she probably could do damage beyond imagination. They're both out to get me! They could expose wizards to the mortal world! I've got to make sure they don't get anywhere near my stuff!_

* * *

**So, yeah, it's short but it tells enough. So as you can see, they're not getting off to a good start. **

**By the way, if you read this, please review it! The reason why I waited a while to update was because I wanted to wait for more readers before I continue. Apparently some people are faving this and adding this to their fanfic alerts, but won't even comment. I won't update this until I get a satisfactory amount of reviews. Please review if you want to read more. Even anonymus reviews (from people who don't have FF accounts) would be nice. Thanks! **


	4. From Precautions to Revenge

**Thanks for the reviews, rae94 and Naomittrekkie! I really appreciate them and hope you guys will stay tuned for more. **

* * *

Although Carmen, Violet, and Alex each tried to keep their distance from each other, each thought that she should do something to the other two to prevent them from ruining the camp.

Violet turned invisible and went into Alex's cabin at night, because she didn't lock it. Violet stole the wand and got the spell book. Then she headed over to Carmen's cabin.

Unfortunately, the wand couldn't work in her hands. She wasn't a wizard. But the young super was determined to do something to Carmen as well. She hid the wand outside the cabin and realized that Carmen had left something outside.

Electric-shock gum? Perfect.

Violet took out a supply of gum and stuck it around the wand. Then she placed the wrapper on top. Hopefully it was enough to keep Carmen from shocking her, and Alex from casting a spell on her. But Violet forgot to bring the spell book back to her cabin.

* * *

Carmen got up in the middle of the night after hearing rustling from outside. She stepped out and to her surprise found her supply of electric shock gum wasted. And there was a spell book and a wand with it. _Alex._

Carmen snarled and picked up the wand. She knew she couldn't use it, but Alex couldn't either, because it was wrapped in gum.

Carmen took out one of her spy pack meals. She wasn't probably going to need it anyway. She took it out and ran to Alex's cabin. _May the wicked wizards get a taste of their own medicine._

She spilled the sticky soda on the wall of the cabin, and it leaked through the wood to the inside. Carmen added lots of sauce and peeked through the holes; the sauce and sticky soda slowly made a messy puddle on the floor.

Then she ran to Violet's cabin and took out an acid crayon. She made a hole big enough to go through inside the cabin. Then the spy kid dumped honey and sauces on the ground. By the next morning, she knew, it would attract bugs. _And that will be enough to warn the wizards to behave at camp and mind their own business._

_

* * *

_

Alex got up because her magic alarm clock was set way too early. She shut it and began to switch the time set on it when she noticed the ground was disgusting! (The bugs weren't attracted yet, but it was gross enough without them)

Alex was so angry that she searched for her wand and spell book. When she realized they were gone, the young wizard tried to remember a spell that didn't need a wand. Then she made up her own. "Some people here I know are foes, so in their cabins, may it snow!" _That'll teach them! Once they get up, it will be so cold they can't even get out to yell at me!_ She tried to create a cleanup spell. "On the ground, it's covered with sauce, so clean it up at really no cost."

In an instant, it was cleared up. _I'll worry about my wand tomorrow, _she thought, too exhausted and lazy right now.

_

* * *

_

But Violet and Carmen didn't feel cold that night. Violet was sleeping with a force field for extra warmth and Carmen had a gadget that controlled the room temperature, even snow.  
As for the mess on Violet's floor, when Alex used her cleanup spell, she didn't know that it had also cleaned up the super's floor as well.


	5. Forced

The moment Carmen got up, she scanned the floor. "Someone put melted snow on the ground. Either Alex or Violet. Those brats- getting in the way of my plan..." The spy kid took out another gadget and zapped new wallpaper on, as well as a carpet. In case someone was spying on her, Carmen scanned the area. When she was certain the place was clear, she put on her uniform.

Violet turned off her force field and slipped on the ground. "Melted snow? Oh, she is evil!" She wasn't as well-equipped as Alex or Carmen was. Violet skated clumsily across the cabin. She turned invisible as she changed into her clothes, just in case someone may have been snooping in the cabin. She wondered if she should wear her supersuit underneath. _Not in this heat_.

Alex got up in an unhappy mood. Someone had stolen her wand last night, she remembered. _But on the bright side_ she thought, _I stuck it back to them_. She recited a spell that instantly made the uniform appear on her body. It was time to go out and show her foes what she was made of.

* * *

Wizard camp may have been different from a normal camp.  
Mostly, as the counselers went over the rules, all the kids heard were, "Blah blah blah blah". Carmen, Violet, and Alex snapped back into attention once the coach mentioned how well-behaved Violet and Carmen were to refrain themselves from casting prank spells on others.

Alex raised her hand and spoke without waiting to be called on. "Well I guess they're pretty good at avoiding magic, because they didn't do a single_ spell _since when they came up to now." She glared at them both with an evil eye, knowing what the each did. She blurted, "Or maybe, they forgot how to do spells, and were waiting for a chance to do them again. Like _last night_, if I remember correctly, _which I do_."

"Alex, what is going on?" demanded a counselor.

"_Someone_ took my wand last night," Alex said, nodding slightly in Carmen and Violet's direction.

The rest of the kids taunted, "Ooooooooooooh".

"Carmen, Violet, I am appalled. Did you truly take her wand and cast a spell to mess up her room?" the coach said.

"I didn't steal anything; how do you know she's not just a messy person?"  
Carmen protested at the same time Violet said, "I didn't cast any spell on anyone; how do you know she's not irresponsible?"

"Oh, they sure didn't _cast any spell_," Alex hissed. "But I might need my wand for this...._fun_,....lesson. Without it, I might as well sit out for everything." The teen turned around to leave but the counseler stopped her. "I'm not buying that."

"But my wand really _is_ gone!" Alex complained.

"Maybe because you left it at my cabin to waste my food supply!" Carmen snapped.

"Maybe I didn't waste your food supply and you just left _yours_ at my cabin when you tried to take my wand!" Alex argued.

"Maybe the reason why your wand was taken was just because it was _baggage check_," Violet quarreled. "You know, to make sure you didn't have anything that _wasn't allowed_. And speaking of things not allowed, is _snow_ allowed? Because _someone_ put frost and cold puddles in my cabin." She eyeballed the two, because she knew it was one of them.

"Mine too," said Carmen. "And I forgot how to put a _spell_ on it to make it gone. I can be a bit forgetful. Aren't we so lucky that most of us remember more things about _wizardry_ than others? The problem is that those people might just be picking a fight."

"Picking a fight? Oh, no, I didn't start it," argued Alex. "But I might be able to finish it."

"Then why isn't it finished yet?" Violet challenged.

"Oh, it will be," snarled Alex.

"Prove it," Carmen dared.

"Maybe I will," Alex snapped.

"GIRLS!" the counselor yelled. "That's enough! I know at least one of the three of you are up to something, and since I don't know which one, you're all going to have to be punished. It's obvious you don't get along, so to make you work this out, you're going to share a cabin, as well as be on the same team during the games. With or without your wand, you need to learn discipline as well as cooperation. And the reason I don't punish you with magic is because you all need to learn a lesson from this."

Alex, Carmen, and Violet stamped their feet in frustration. "This is all your fault!" each girl said pointing at the other two. This camp wasn't starting off well.

* * *

**Oh no, will they learn to work together or will they just get into more fights? Wait and read and see! **

**Anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed! Comments and constructive criticism are what encourage me to keep going! :D**

**(Oh, and just a side note that you don't have to really pay attention to: I'm thinking about maybe making a little crossover video of this story, too, later. Might be difficult, but it could work. After all, with that new WOWP full movie coming soon, then all of the characters would have been on an island. Just an idea, not really sure yet...especially since I'm multitasking on a lot right now so I shouldn't really think about it anytime too soon...think I should give it a shot in the future?)**


	6. Teamwork: Failed

Alex, Carmen, and Violet shared one big cabin. They have been warned about trying to take it apart. All three of them didn't feel comfortable being on the same team. Each of them thought that the other two were threats.

When it was lights-out time, Carmen hooked up a gadget that moved her mattress away from the others, and Alex cast a spell on hers. Violet didn't have to do anything about that, but she slept with a strong force field in fear of what they could do to her. But powering up all night was exhausting. Violet did not get a good night's sleep.

The others didn't either. Carmen realized her mistake when she got up and the gadget was out of power from being used all night. Alex either didn't get the spell right, or the coach put a spell in the cabin to keep anyone from doing spells when unnecessary.  
Not to mention how early they had to wake up.

The day began with active obstacle courses, relay races, and team games. "Wait a second," Alex blurted. "What does this have to do with wizardry?"

"Even wizards need to stay active," said the coach. "And some of them involve quick thinking and creativity- such as making up your own spells at the right situation."

_Spells?_ thought Violet. _I'm doomed._

_Spells, huh?_ thought Carmen. _Maybe I should see if Violet knows them. I can't do spells, but I am quick-thinking. I could make up spells and tell them, and they'll do them. If not Violet, then Alex._

"Remember, the main thing in here is teamwork," said the coach. "And following the rules. All team members must participate, and I don't care how. No spells that say 'get me to the finish line first' or or anything like that. Minor side spells over obstacles only. No spells on opponents. First we have the obstacle course. Everyone must stand on one side of this portal. When the intense music starts from my MP3 player part of my eWand, you start. Reading out of spell books are permitted, but extra points go to those who don't. There will be many surprises, twists and turns in this, but nothing deadly. First team to exit the portal with the magic crystal disc, find out it's function, and use it to create something with an additional three random items, wins. No using magic to pop things in. If you try, I have a lie-detecter. Everybody understand? Are we clear?" He turned on the exciting music. "You may begin!"

Alex, Violet, and Carmen jumped into the portal last, because of an argument over their plans.

Soon the girls realized that when they teleported themselves, they were separated from the other opposing teams. Was that supposed to happen?

Oh, well, no matter. The first thing they had to do was swim across a long, straight river. Carmen decided to turn on the quick-water-treading function of her equipped shoes. After all, there were no rules against turning on gadgets. The main thing was teamwork and quick-thinking.

Alex used a spell to quickly evaporate the water for a minute as she walked right across without getting wet. But the spell went haywire and soon the water poured on Violet all at once.

Violet was getting infuriated. She thought that Alex had done it on purpose. _But why would she do this to her own teammate? Because she doesn't care about winning. All Alex wants is to keep me away from what she's hiding._

Carmen didn't feel like working as a team with those two, but she decided that while she was here, she might as well show how much teamwork she could get. _After all,_ she thought. _If I help them now, maybe I can get more info out of them._ The spy kid took out some temporary instant-evaporate spray. Violet and Alex could cross that way, but Carmen preferred to skate across.

Still, neither Alex nor Violet was convinced that Carmen had been helping.

Next they stopped as each looked down. In front of them by a step were the tops of trees and rooftops. If they were not careful, they could have fallen down the long distance to the ground!

Carmen took out a long hook on a chain, attached it to her belt and took off, swinging across the high forest. Alex and Violet looked at each other, and Alex tried to create a spell to turn them into swans to fly over the obstacles. "Two teammates now we are not, two flying swans should fill our slots."

In an instant, they became swans with nonstop flapping wings. They were hovering above the forest and rooftop area. But once they passed that and saw down below that Carmen was going through a solid obstacle maze, they couldn't stop flying.

"Ugh! If only I had my _spell book_ I could have just read a flying spell and I wouldn't have to worry about getting it wrong!" Alex complained.

"Oh, stop whining!" Violet snapped. She turned invisible.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!" Alex shouted as she continued flying without control. "A traitor teammate I sense is here, give me eyes that see her clear."

Alex used magic to spot Violet, even when she was invisible. She was following Carmen, swooping down below, but not landing. Alex followed as she tried to make up another spell.

Carmen seemed to know exactly what was going on. She hollered,"Try 'Now done with feathers and with flight, human form is what fits us right.'"

Alex repeated after her, and both she and Violet became normal again. The team was running through the maze. Alex tried to think of another spell. "This maze is wasting too much time, let it begone it bits and grime."

Alex realized her mistake. "Everybody down!" she screamed. She ducked and covered her eyes for a few seconds as the maze blew to bits and piles of grime. Alex heard a slight humming, looked up, and realized that Violet had put a force field around the team. Violet powered down once the dust cleared.

They moved on. After that followed several obstacles. They seemed to conquer every one until they came the last challenge.

All Alex had to do was cast a spell to shrink them so that they could fit through the cracks of the wall. She couldn't just blow it up, because no spell could be repeated. But she kept on making their surroundings shrink instead. "Well maybe my aim would have been better with my wand!" After all, this kind of magic was hard to see, so it was hard to aim with it.

As she mentioned that, the wizard was reminded of the stolen wand. It had to be one of them! Holding a grudge, this began a fight about it.

It ended in a disaster. The team lost, and lost with filth.

The coach had a private talk with them. "You started out so well, and worked together quite determinedly. But what was that last thing that blew you off your game? You were on a roll until something stopped you from it. Whatever it is, you had better work this out or your time here will be extended."


	7. Better Safe Than Sorry

Alex, Carmen, and Violet still had plenty of team games ahead of them. Alex still had in mind the urge to punish them for what happened to her wand. She was certain that she had enemies here.  
She tried several unlucky spells on them, but it seemed that spells lasted longer with wands. She hoped to just sit out, so she wouldn't have to practice teamwork with her foes. At least, she thought they were her foes.  
When the next few games became disastrous, each girl had a feeling that they would never get along.  
"Hey, Carmen, Violet, why don't you use _magic_ for once? I'm doing all the magic here!" Alex challenged. She knew that they couldn't use magic. That way, they'd be busted for not being wizards, and sent out of this camp for good.  
But the coach didn't seem to think that important. "Oh, come on!" Alex complained. "They never used magic for as long as they've been here on **wizard** camp. And you don't find that suspiscious at all?"  
"Well," explained the coach. "It seems as if that Carmen and Violet don't need as much self-control disicipline in magic as you do."  
"But that's the whole idea of **wizard** camp!" Alex pointed out. "And if they don't need this education, why are they here?"  
"Most likely to learn about magic themselves. Some students, like yourself, need lessons to take control over magic. Others, like them, need to learn the whole concept of wizardry before trying some."  
"But they aren't-"  
"Not another world, Alex Russo. It seems that you're only telling me this to get rid of them. I tell you this: while you're all here to learn lessons in magic, you're also going to have to learn to get along, and that's final."  
Alex just didn't feel safe being on the same team as those two, as well as sharing a cabin. The young **wizard** knew she had to just deal with it. _But,_ she thought, _as long as I have something to do with it, I'll make sure they just know who they're messing with._

Violet didn't feel that great with those two. _At any moment, _Violet told herself, _Carmen could kill me with some laser or technology, and Alex could cast a spell on me like evil sorceresses always do in those stories._  
But did they have anything to do with her being taken to this island? How could she have been sure that she was kidnapped? Violet wasn't sure, but she tried her best to keep her distance. It was better to be safe than sorry.

Carmen sat down and thought this through. How many missions were this difficult? _Well, when I was with my family, it all came so easy. And I guess it was pretty fun, too. But why is this all of a sudden so hard? I've been a secret agent for a long time now, and everything seemed so...well, I wouldn't say easy, but it was easier to handle and figure out than what I'm dealing with now. How am I supposed to track down the origin of the unnatural disasters if I'm part of the camp and am on the same team as a troublemaking __**wizard**__ and a teenage __**super**__?_

Each girl felt that there was a danger around them.  
Each thought the danger was the other two.  
But little did they know that while fighting because of suspecting each other, the real danger was something or someone else.


	8. Some are evil, some are kind

**Sorry for the late update. I kept forgetting to have this uploaded!**

Alex found her spell book, destroyed. There were some pages left. Alex saw that it was a truth spell. _Huh, I haven't used this in a while. Maybe I could use it on us, so I see the truth about if they're a threat. Why would I need to use this spell? I'm sure they're up to something. Well, maybe this is a sign. I should use this spell to see if they really are up to something, what it is. Okay, here goes._

"_Some are evil, some are kind  
But now all must speak their mind" _

As she headed back to the cabin, she quickly added, "One at a time.  
Like that'll do any good, but we shall see."

"I have to find an escape from here," said Violet. "I think I've been kidnapped here and now they're going to use me as victims." She gasped. "Why did I just say that?"  
Alex thought out loud, "Wait, you think you've been kidnapped? That's why you're trying so hard to mess things up? But why me?"  
"And me?" said Carmen. "Well let's face it, we've all messed with each other."  
"Well, I was just on a family vacation, then this current brought me here. I thought someone kidnapped me, and I thought that wizardry was evil, like in stories," said Violet. "I was only trying to protect myself ahead of time. And as for Carmen, well, people with technology are always trying to do something to us supers...only one person I know comes to mind, but I thought it might happen again."  
"Well, after what you pulled off," said Carmen. "I was just trying to make you guys keep your distance. I thought maybe you were both wizards that were trying to keep me from knowing something. As a secret agent, I shouldn't get too close and befriend people easily, because I have to be cautious. My only friends right now are just spies in the same agency. It was only to be safe from traitors and double-crossers. Nothing personal. I just didn't have time for it, I needed to get on with my mission, and not get too distracted."  
"And after what you guys did to me, I thought I've already made archenemies. I guess since I was so mad when I came here, I was willing to take it out on somebody, and I thought it was best to use revenge as an excuse," admitted Alex. "And I never met a secret agent or a superhero before...well, except for my brother's action figures, but I guess I was afraid because on the occassion that I pay attention in class, I studied about past supers and spies, and they seemed dangerous."  
"Well I guess we all misjudged each other," sighed Violet. "Would it be okay if we shared a little more about ourselves so we'd feel more comfortable?"  
"Being me is kinda hard. I mean, I just learned that my parents were spies on a regular school day, and then I became part of the agency. I have to learn many skills, languages, and how to use gadgets. But I'm okay with that," said Carmen.  
"I had powers almost all my life, but I wasn't allowed to even use them until just recently," said Violet. "And now, I still need to keep my identity a secret, because the government hasn't decided to let us out of hiding yet. And on the one day we get to have a family vacation, I somehow got here. I don't even know how to survive another day pretending to be another wizard!"  
"You think pretending to be a wizard is hard? Try actually being one," said Alex. "I have wizard school after school, and I'm not allowed to use magic unsupervised. Well, I still do, but I'm tired of getting in trouble for it. But besides that, I hate to brag about it, but prank spells are always fun. Oh who am I kidding- I love magic, I just hate the rules."  
"So, all this time, we've been trying to hurt each other, but it was a waste," said Carmen.  
"That's what it looks like. So, can we just be a team for the while we're here, and figure out everything else later?" said Alex. "It might keep your cover from being blown."  
All the girls agreed to cooperate for at least a day, and they decided that once they had the time, they'd find a way to help Violet find out how to get out, Alex get better wizard grades, and Carmen with her mission.


End file.
